


Breathe

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Roadhog needs to stop breathing for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure self indulgence written as a distraction while i was in a great deal of pain. i can't seem to shake the pain, so the editing may be incomplete.

There were times when Roadhog felt like clawing his skin off. Strange, jittering energy bubbled in him and there was no outlet; periods where they were supposed to be laying low, or worse, when ‘Rat was hurt.

When Jamie was hurt, it meant Roadhog had no choice but to be responsible, had to keep it together all on his own and make sure that his employer had ample time to recover. He could count the number of times the situation had arisen for him to be in that position on one hand, but he remembered every venture with shocking clarity. None of them had been what anyone would call enjoyable.

It was always much easier when they were both in fighting form, when Roadie could look up from whatever he was doing and see Junkrat sketching a plan or tinkering something together. There was something soothing in the sight of the other man in that state, something that made ‘Hog try to hold on a little longer.

He’s putting together a couple of sandwiches, trying to focus on the sensations that accompany the task, when the knife he was using to spread peanut butter slips from his hand, clattering loudly to the floor. Only then does he realize that his hands, normally so steady and so sure, are shaking. Bracing those huge hands on the tiny kitchen’s sole counter, he forces himself to breathe; deep dragging breaths that rasp on the inhale and rumble on the exhale.

The mask muffles the ugly, short yell he utters, but not much. Not enough for Junkrat not to have heard, for the smaller man to come hurrying in to the room, bushy brows knit together in concern. Roadhog look back at him, pleading silently under his mask.

‘Rat takes in the sight of his bodyguard leaning on the counter for a moment before straightening his back and sorting his expression into a sort of glare.

“Get over here,” he snaps, and Roadhog sighs in relief as he hastens to obey, whole body seeming to tremble now. Junkrat knows what he needs, never wastes time mocking him or questioning the situation either. “On your knees, pig.”

Anyone else talking to him that way would be unthinkable; even with ‘Rat it’s only acceptable in these rare moments of need. The other man understands him though, and it’s something he’s eternally grateful for. Roadhog doesn’t hesitate for even a second, dropping heavily to his knees on the linoleum. It makes his knees ache, but it’s a sweet pain, something to focus on while his eyes focus on Junkrat’s hands, how they move so languidly to pluck open his belt.

“Mask up, mouth open.”

Usually when they’re like this, Jamie is chatty and giggly, all bubbly good humor, but he figured out a long time ago that Roadhog needed something else when he got this way. A firmer touch, maybe.

Quickly, hands still shaking slightly, Roadhog pushes his mask up so his mouth and nose are exposed. Having not been told to remove the mask, he leaves it like that, effectively obscuring his vision as he parted his lips and made his jaw slack.

Long, calloused fingers brushed over one exposed cheek, chilled and smelling of oil and something alkaline, bitter. They grounded him for just a moment before Jamie moves to shove his thumb past Roadhog’s lips. “Keep your mouth nice ‘n soft.”

 

‘Hog uttered a low noise, desperate for more contact. He nuzzles eagerly against that hand, knowing even as he does it that it was against the rules. He can’t see Junkrat’s face, but he can imagine the look of disgust and disappointment that accompanied the little noise of derision. It’s all part of what the big guy needs, what he wants, and so is it when that hand is pulled way and tangles into his ponytail, yanking his head back sharply.

Mechanical fingers unclasp his mask and pull it away. Roadhog stares up at his employer, naked face betraying his need. Jamie’s expression doesn’t flinch, but his eyes are glinting with mischief rather than honest irritation.

“You gonna be a good pig,” he asks, fitting the mask loosely over his own face, muffling his words into something of a growl. The effect is immediate and distinct, blood rushing to ‘Hog’s face as he nods sharply. There’s always something alarmingly arousing about Junkrat wearing his mask, especially when he’s taking charge like this. “Open your mouth, then,” the smaller man orders, “And don’t. Move.”

Jamie’s cock is hard and thick, springing eagerly forth as he pushes his trousers down. Roadhog parts his lips again, more than willing to comply as the other man pushes slowly into his mouth.

Carding his fingers through the other man’s hair, Junkrat started low, pressing in almost teasingly against the back of the other’s throat before pulling back. It wasn’t enough, and he knew it, but he liked toying with the bigger man, liked to see how hard he could push. In a way it was easy to get lost in this little game they play, but he takes pity when ‘Hog utters a thin little whimper of need, digging his fingers in and slamming himself home into the wet heat of the other’s mouth.

No one had ever given him this kind of power before, and he was careful not to overstep. He likes the trust Roadhog shows him, letting him have all the authority in these moments, and he doesn’t fancy betraying that trust.

He watches Roadhog’s eyes flutter closed, grinning behind the borrowed mask as the bigger man unconsciously puts his hands on Jamie’s hips to steady himself. A little tug on the other’s hair corrects the action, and he growls as he roots himself deep in the other’s throat. ‘Hog was all too willing to have his breathing obstructed, seeming to revel in the lack of oxygen, but ‘Rat tried hard to be careful.

Roadhog moaned weakly as black spots bloomed in his vision, hands clenching in lieu of grabbing for the other man’s hips again. He was Junkrat’s creature for the moment, uncaring of his own need to breathe so long at the other man was enjoying himself.

It was so perfect, made all the better when the other man petted his hair and growled low praise from beneath the mask; “How good y’are, takin’ that all in,” he said, making ‘Hog shiver. This was exactly where he belonged, he thought, right here on his knees in front of this man, just a willing hole for Jamie’s use.

When Roadhog’s nose ground against Jamie’s flat stomach, he focused all his energy on swallowing around the hot flesh invading his mouth and throat, moaning happily when the fingers pressing against either side of his head.

Junkrat didn’t warn his bodyguard that he was close, or promise him that they were almost done. It never took him long to get there anyway, and ‘Hog was just too pretty like this. When he comes, he’s so deeply buried in the other man’s mouth that he figures it’d be a wonder if Roadie could taste him at all. When he finally pulls back, Roadhog chokes, coughing as he tries to swallow to much air. Come drools from the corner of his mouth and he laps it up, making Jamie bit his lip and growl behind the mask.

“I’m gonna fuck you right here,” he growls, already trying to stroke himself back to attention. “Fuck, you look so good like that.”

Licking his lips, ‘Hog sat back on his heels, idly palming himself through his trousers. “Here?”

“Yeah,” ‘Rat ground roughly out, already trying to push the bigger man onto his back right there on the kitchen floor. Roadhog acquiesced without a struggle, biting his lip but saying nothing more. “I want you here.”

It really wasn’t in the larger man’s current interests to argue, and he just arched his back willingly and huffed a low, happy noise as the other man pulled his trousers down and then off. Laying on the cool, hard kitchen floor with Junkrat’s heat nestled between his legs made him almost dizzy.

Where the smaller man pulled the little bottle of personal lubricant from, Roadhog wasn’t sure. He wasn’t even sure of how long the other man crouched there between his legs, teasing slick fingers into him and bringing him closer and closer to the edge without ever letting him get to completion; it was a blissful eternity, indulgent and heady, and then suddenly over as Rat pulled his hand away, shaking his fingers clean.

“Don’t whine, ya horny cunt,” he ordered, making Roadhog bite his lips against further noises as the other lined himself up, digging the fingers of his metal hand into ‘Hog’s side to give himself purchase.

Curling his toes and enjoying the stretch and burn of Junkrat’s forceful entry, ‘Hog fought the urge to moan, letting his mouth fall silently open as the other began to pound into him. Everything felt fragile and crystalline, as if he were on the cusp of breaking as the other man railed him to the floor. It was a gorgeous sensation, and he didn’t mind in the slightest that he couldn’t quite catch his breath.

Jamie’s flesh hand on his heated cock was a blessing he didn’t expect, and he moaned uncontrollably at the fast, slick motions of the other man’s touch. It was the best kind of torture, the movement of Junkrat’s hand not quite timed with those of his hips, making ‘Hog lose himself in the sensations.

This time he’s the one to come first, his whole body seeming to draw taunt as he spurted hotly all over Rat’s hand and his own gut. It’s a close thing though, his release heralding that of his partner.

For a moment, ‘Rat just sat back between Roadhog’s legs, panting hard under the mask. Then, moving in the slow, languid movements that always seemed to follow a good puck for him, he took the mask off, crawling around ‘Hog to press it back over his face.

“You doin’ alright, big guy?”

A nod was all the older man could manage for the moment, out of breath and sweating hard.

“Want me t’ getcha a Hogdrogen?”

He shook his head, crooking a finger to encourage the smaller man to come closer. When he did, Roadhog wrapped a huge arm around the smaller man and gave him a little squeeze, content to lay here naked on the clammy floor for a while longer, especially if ‘Rat would stay with him.

“Thanks boss.”


End file.
